


Home

by archiesmania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), bruce takes care of thor, hes been through so much, in a non sexual way lol, let him cry, mention of asgard, slight angst, thor is so soft, two bros chilling in a bed 1 feet apart from eachother cause their gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiesmania/pseuds/archiesmania
Summary: "Banner?" The norse god spoke, voice quietly echoing against through their bedroom walls.Bruce kept his eyes on his book, glasses balancing of the tip of his nose. "Yes Thor?"The blonde man let out a deep groan, sliding down into the bed and leaning his head against bruce's shoulder."i miss asgard"





	Home

"Banner?" The norse god spoke, voice quietly echoing against through their bedroom walls.

Bruce kept his eyes on his book, glasses balancing of the tip of his nose. "Yes Thor?"  
The blonde man let out a deep groan, sliding down into the bed and leaning his head against bruce's shoulder.

"i miss asgard"

Bruce's breath caught in his throat, before turning his head to the other man, taking off his glasses  
and closing his book.  
"I know, my love" Bruce said softly, reaching to run his fingers through thor's short hair.  
"It was a beautiful place, although when i was there it was up in flames." The smaller man joked, unsure of what to say in such a sensitive moment.  
Thor let out a quiet chuckle, along side a small smile, before his mouth returned back to a somber expression.  
"You would have loved it there, Banner" Thor's voice spoke sadly.  
"If anything, id say we would have made our home there."

Bruce's heart ached at the words. He couldn't ever empathize with the pain and loss thor must feel, yet the god still showed as if nothing could bring down his spirit.  
"Thor, listen to me" Bruce spoke, letting his hands lay on the both sides of the other mans face. "No matter where we are, Asgard, Earth, Sakaar. You will always be my home"  
Thor gently put his hand over Bruce's, which was still cradling his face. The god couldn't find the words to say in such a moment, he had never felt so exposed.  
Bruce smiled softly, letting his hands slide down Thor's scruffed beard, and instead wrapping his hands around his torso, embracing him into a tight hug.

Thor gasped, not expecting such a gesture, but took the moment in his favor anyways and buried his face into banners neck, silently breaking down into tears.  
"Oh, love" Bruce cooed, stroking the back of the asgardians shaved head. "you're so strong, but you can't hold up all those emotions inside. not even hulk can do that type of stuff, no one can."  
The god held onto the other man, letting out all of his emotions and grief.  
All of his people he had lost. His brother, his father, his hammer, his eye. All of his friends, and his home. Oh how he missed his home. The place where he grew up as a boy, the place his mother cared for him and loved him. The place where she was laid to rest. So much had happened to him, surely things a god could handle, but here he was, letting down his barriers and masks right in front of a midgardian. His midgardian. 

After a few long moments in silence, with only Thor's muffled cries filling the room, he then sat up from Bruce's grasp, with his one eye still watering. Banner gently wiped away his tears with his thumb, caressing his cheek another time.  
The weight of the universe still fell upon his shoulders, but it felt as if a bit of it was lifted off.  
"Thank you" Thor smiled, still sniffling as his tears rolled down his cheek.  
Bruce smiled, pulling the god close and laying them both down on the bed, still facing one another in their dimly lit bedroom.  
"You need to remember" Bruce spoke softly, letting his hands drift down to thors.  
"Asgard is not a place" both of the men's fingers intertwined. "Its a people."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for months so im sorry if it sucks lmao.  
> anyways thorbruce is the purest mcu ship and thas the tea.


End file.
